Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4-353257 discloses a scooter type motorcycle, in which a canister that adsorbs fuel vapor evaporated in a fuel tank is disposed rearwardly of a helmet storage box disposed downwardly of a rider seat and displaced in a vehicle width direction from an upper portion of a rear cushion.